Avenger's Revenge
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Kimberly Coulson is the younger sister of Agent Phil Coulson, the fallen SHIELD agent. After months of tormenting voices in her head, insulting her, she decides she's had enough. But she's saved by SHIELD, and discovers her brother is alive. When Loki returns and tries to wreak havoc again, Kim and Phil set out for revenge on the demigod who nearly claimed Phil's life.
1. Done

**Hello and welcome to my newest Avengers story, "Avenger's Revenge!" Read, review, and enjoy!**

The roar of the crowd sounded behind me. It couldn't distract me. I kept my focus on the track ahead. I made a burst of speed past my opponent and heard a whistle blow, but I didn't stop. Nothing could stop me now. I would keep going.

_Weak… stupid… idiotic… child. _

These thoughts would not weaken me. They weren't true. The whistle blew again.

_Think yourself a hero? Think again._

I shook my head. I lost my focus. The track drew closer, the brown-and-white ground drawing nearer to my head. A shout came from behind me, and my head came into contact with the dirt.

I heard a yell. Someone was running towards me. I pushed myself to my feet and kept going. The running ceased.

_Worthless. You put him to shame. _

The insults kept running through my head. Was I going insane? No. Must stop… must stop now…

"Kimberly Coulson, stop this right now!"

The voice made me snap out of focus and skid to a halt. I turned to see my track coach, Olivia Benson, race toward me.

"Yes, Coach?" I asked.

"You didn't stop at the whistle,"Coach Benson said. "You've been really out of focus lately. What's wrong?"

I sighed. I didn't want to have this conversation with her right now. I just stalked past her and headed for my car.

"Kim, come back!" Coach Benson yelled.

But Coach Benson should have expected my silence. I barely ever spoke to anyone anymore. You couldn't be expected to have a phone conversation with me. If you called my house, you got my voicemail. I listened to the messages, but I never called anyone back.

I hadn't talked to anyone for months. It was rare for anyone to hear my voice. I mainly talked to myself, repeating insults in my head, an internal argument. Though I wasn't always sure that the insults I thought were thought by me.

Things had been pretty screwed up since the death of my brother. People understood, and I hated their pity. I saw it in their eyes whenever I spoke.

"I can't live like this," I murmured darkly to myself.

I could make it there. The Manhattan Bridge wasn't too far away. Nobody would know in time. They'd barely miss me. Sure, my best friends might be upset for a bit, but they'd get over it. Cora had quickly gotten over... or what passed for it... the "death" of her boyfriend, Steve Rogers. She'd hardly sit in her apartment and barely go out for 70 years over _my_ death.

I began to drive to the bridge. It was a twenty-or-so-minute drive to the Manhattan Bridge, one of Manhattan Island's most famous sites. If you wanted to get to New York from Manhattan, you had to drive over the bridge. And nobody in their right mind would follow me off the bridge to save me from my death.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

A blonde SHIELD agent watched the security cameras. They always monitored the city of Manhattan and the area around it for anything fishy. Something caught her eye. It was a girl whose face she couldn't make out, standing on the Manhattan Bridge, looking out over the river.

"Coulson? Sir, I've got a situation here," the agent called.

"What's the matter, Johnson?" Agent Phillip J Coulson placed his hand on the back of Marina Johnson's chair.

"It's this, sir." Agent Johnson pointed at the camera. "Looks like she's about to jump. Should we send a team or something? This isn't exactly a good thing."

"No, you're right," Phil agreed. "I need five agents on the scene at the Manhattan Bridge, now!"

* * *

**KIM'S POV **

I watched as the river rolled below the Manhattan Bridge and cruised under it. Soon, I would be swept along with the rest of the debris down that river, to a place where they'd never find me. I welcomed death. Courted it. I would have rocked it to sleep with a lullaby if that's what I had to do to make it accept me into heaven.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone with a megaphone move closer to me. "Move away, please." The voice wasn't one I recognized. "This is Agent Johnson of SHIELD. I order you to back away from the rails."

"Don't!" I cried. "Don't come any closer! I mean it. I'll jump!"

"What's the situation here?" asked a male's voice.

"I can't get her to move back, sir, not with words," said Agent Johnson. "And I can't get a name. I don't know who she is. She won't listen, sir!"

"Let me try." I heard the megaphone being passed from Agent Johnson to the other agent. "This is Phil Coulson of SHIELD. Please turn around."

_What _did he just say?

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Phil watched intently as the girl considered his words. She slowly began to turn around. While she did so, Phil got a glimpse of her face. The woman had short, brown hair. She was around 5'6", someone who looked like the kind of person Phil would know. But then, the woman let out a cry.

She toppled over backwards. "God damn!" she cried. "_Help _me!"

"Grab my hand!" Agent Johnson was at the ledge.

The woman was struggling, grunting with effort. "I can't!" she screamed.

Phil froze. He knew that voice.

* * *

**Thanks to I'mAGeekNotANerd for her amazing help with the story.**


	2. All You Did Was Save My Life

**I had so much fun writing the first chapter that I just HAD to write another one. Please read and review, it encourages me to keep writing!**

* * *

**KIM'S POV **

I struggled to reach up and grab Agent Johnson's hand. I looked up and saw the face of my own brother, Phil Coulson - the one who was supposed to be _dead _- staring down at me. How was he alive? But I had no time to wonder about that. I had to get out of this situation. Now that I knew Phil was alive, there was no reason to jump. He could help me with the voices inside my head.

I grunted in effort. It was no use. I couldn't reach it. But then I got an idea.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Agent Johnson looked down at the girl she was trying to save. The girl - woman - couldn't reach her hand. She suddenly looked as though she had an idea. Her eyes had lit up as though she had one, anyway. She looked underneath the bridge and nodded.

"Agent Johnson!" she called. "Listen to me. You need to do exactly what I say. Okay?"

Johnson nodded. "What do I need to do?"

Phil's sister opened her mouth to speak. "I need you to pull my foot loose."

"No!" Phil looked at her like she was insane. "You can't do that!"

Kim's face was grim. "I know what I'm doing," she snapped. "Do it, Agent Johnson."

Johnson nodded. She pulled the woman's foot loose, and she dropped off the bridge. But there was no splash of the water like Phil had expected. There were no bodies anywhere. She had just... disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Agent Coulson. She told me to." Johnson's face was upset. "I didn't think she'd do anything... stupid!"

"And _this _is stupid?" Phil had to race a few steps back as the woman swung back up onto the bridge. "I told you I had an idea." She walked breezily past Phil.

"Wait, Kim. Are you... all right?" As soon as he spoke, he knew it was a stupid question.

Kim's face lit up with fury. There was fire in her eyes. Phil was in for it now.


End file.
